<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If It Ain't Me by DWC_TEAR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531351">If It Ain't Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWC_TEAR/pseuds/DWC_TEAR'>DWC_TEAR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insomnia (If I Could Just Make Sense Of It All) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - everyone is famous, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Kim Mingyu, Beta Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Clothes are genderless, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Smoking, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Vague description of self-destruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWC_TEAR/pseuds/DWC_TEAR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns to see Jun looking unsure as paparazzi hollers at them. He's sure their photos will be splattered all over trashy magazine covers by the end of the night - “Bad boy rapper with good boy model.” They'd probably say he's corrupted Jun. He rolls his eyes internally at the thought. Jun isn't as innocent as the public thinks, but he's glad only he can see that side of him.</p><p>Or the one where Jun and Wonwoo try to navigate fame and love. It can't be that hard, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan &amp; Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insomnia (If I Could Just Make Sense Of It All) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If It Ain't Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo frowns as he scans the room, already feeling a headache creeping from the obnoxiously loud music. He’s not a party-type of guy, but his friends insisted he go to the club with them. He rolls his eyes recalling Soonyoung’s excitement. The omega would surely be drunk in less than an hour of arriving. He cringes, thinking of the hangover the other will have by tomorrow. Shaking his head, Wonwoo heads to the bar with Seungcheol in tow, eager to loosen himself from the tension building up in his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>He downs his drink in one go, savoring the burn that tingles at the back of his throat. Already, he feels his impending headache melt away. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah. Take it easy there, Wonwoo. The party has just started. We’ll have plenty of more drinks to come.” Seungcheol says from beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo snorts. Seungcheol loves to drink, maybe even too much. He looks over at him, watching as a bartender slides him another drink. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring his advice, Wonwoo decides to tease the older Alpha instead. “Where’s the old Cheolie-Hyung at? I guess you’re getting too old, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol glares at him. “I still have it in me.” He scans the scantily claded crowd before making eye contact with a beta woman. She smiles coyly at him, whipping her auburn hair behind her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You see that beta? I’m going to fuck her tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks over at said woman and grimaces. She’s exaggeratedly biting her lip making it look more cannibalistic than seductive. He cringes at her desperate advances but pities her for not realizing how meaningless she’ll be to Seungcheol. </p><p> </p><p>The other alpha isn’t over Jeonghan. It’s not like the pair has ever dated—it’s always been one-sided between the two. But despite it never going anywhere beyond friendship, the pretty boy could never leave his thoughts. Instead, he goes to clubs to find anyone who looked like the omega to fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung...” Before Wonwoo can try to reason with Seungcheol a tired Vernon joins them.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol orders another round of shots before making his way toward the beta. Wonwoo just sighs before drinking from his cup and spitting it out. Seungcheol always had the worst taste. He orders a new drink before turning toward the younger alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who Moon Bin is?” Vernon avoids looking at Wonwoo, twirling the liquid in his glass around.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo’s confused, never one to branch outside of his group of friends. He wonders why the guy is bothering Vernon so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know him. Uhh... is he your friend or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon frowns. He then clears his throat. “Not exactly. He’s a friend of Seungkwan’s. And....”</p><p> </p><p>They’re met with silence and Wonwoo looks over at Vernon, squinting. Realization dawns on him, the younger alpha is jealous. Vernon has never been the jealous type—he was pretty chill about everything in life, doing things at his own pace. But with Seungkwan, it was different; the two were the exact opposite. Where the omega was uptight the other was carefree. In the end, they were a perfect balance that the other needed. </p><p> </p><p>At first glance, it’s an unlikely pair, but they make each other happy. Wonwoo wonders when the two will muster up the courage to confess, he supposed it’ll be sooner than expected. He gives a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon looks at him questionably, always oblivious to what’s in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s the problem with this Moon Bin? Is he causing Seungkwan problems?”</p><p> </p><p>“No... He’s close with Kwannie. Err... He makes him laugh and they go out. He seems to make him happy.” </p><p> </p><p>Vernon frowns to himself. “He makes him happy.” He says it in a whisper as if the very thought pains him.</p><p> </p><p>“You make him happy too. You guys go out and you make him laugh all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess? Well... forget it.” Vernon drinks the remainder of his drink, scowling at the burn.</p><p> </p><p>“Started without me I see,” Joshua says dryly, sitting next to his fellow American.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your flight” Wonwoo asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Long.” Joshua is still in his formal clothes, save for his silk dress shirt that is slightly unbuttoned, and his coat missing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to be back though. What’s got you in a mood?” Joshua asks, turning to Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here for a break. To get away from our shitty lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo snorts. Vernon was a rapper and producer pursuing his dreams. He thinks the younger is being overdramatic.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Jeonghan-Hyung coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua takes another drink, eyebrows knitted. “Yeah, he’s supposed to be here. I’m surprised he hasn’t called me yet.” The American looks at his phone, scrolling, then proceeding to text his boyfriend. There’s a smirk on his face and the alpha becomes completely immersed in his phone, ignoring the other alphas. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head at the clingy couple. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to dance, Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I think this seat is comfortable enough. Maybe later. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon scratches his head. “I dunno....” Before he can finish, a smiling Jeonghan arrives flinging himself to Joshua.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, baby” the omega murmurs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips meet briefly and Joshua pulls away, clearing his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d be here already.” Joshua tilts his head up while his boyfriend plays with his long, raven strands covering his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was... I just had to go to the bathroom.” He gives a cheeky smile before turning to the awaiting alphas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hansol, do you plan on sulking at the bar all day and pretending to like what you’re drinking, or are you going to dance with Seungkwannie?” </p><p> </p><p>With a hand on his jutted hip, he looks at the younger expectantly. He’s unamused but there is a layer of concern. Seeing that Seungkwan is one of his favorite dongsaengs, he’s not surprised by his overprotectiveness. Vernon looks at Joshua for help but he just shrugs before picking at his fingernails in fake interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Errr... well, I was thirsty. And I was at the studio and-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Wrong. That poor boy has been waiting on you all night, looking beautiful may I add, and you’re here, and no offense, with two boring alphas?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo chokes on his drink, followed with a half-hearted “hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not keeping him waiting.” Jeonghan frowns at his stubbornness while seating himself on Joshua’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll dance with him, I swear! I’m just taking... a break is all.” </p><p> </p><p>Joshua snorts. He glances at Seungkwan and watches as the poor boy tries to discreetly look in their direction while his ‘friend’ tries to get his attention. He swears these two will be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I guess he’s too busy anyway. Do you guys know Moon Bin? He’s a friend of Suengkwannie’s, and he’s super nice.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sneaks a glance at Vernon before continuing. “I think he might make a move on him or something. They’ve kind of been together all night. I wonder if he’ll take him home?” </p><p> </p><p>Joshua pinches his thigh while he lets out a squeak. Vernon gets up with a mumbled “excuse me” before he gets lost in the sea of bodies. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, don’t you think that was too much?” Wonwoo questions. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shrugs before downing the remainder of Joshua’s drink. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I said anything not true. I mean, okay, maybe Seungkwan won’t take him home.” Wonwoo grimaces at the thought. He does not want that image in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“But, Hansol just needed some... encouragement.”</p><p> </p><p>They settle into a comfortable silence, with the occasional kiss or murmur shared between the two lovers. Wonwoo ignores them in favor of a cigarette. He’s on his last puff when he spots the younger unofficial ‘couple’ laughing while dancing together. He chuckles to himself lowly as Joshua gives him a questionable look.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. It’s just, Vernon finally realized he wanted that dance after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“About time that boy grew some balls. I’m getting headaches worrying about those two.” Jeonghan pouts, as Joshua rubs his waist comfortingly. </p><p> </p><p>“How about we dance, hmmm? I think I know a few ways to get your mind off them.”</p><p> </p><p>"Aish! Leave! Let me drink alone in peace!" Wonwoo grumbles. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan just laughs in amusement. He loves pushing buttons. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo, why do you want to be alone? You know, Junnie is here too."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo freezes at the mention of the omega's name. He and Jun's relationship is..complicated to say the least. The two have been friends (a tortuous two years of flirting) when they decided to take the plunge and act on their feelings. They've gone on a couple of dates (more like have been dating for over a year) and really enjoy one another's company. However...Wonwoo was bad at commitment, at least that's what he tells himself. If anything, he just didn't believe that he was good enough for Jun. Jun, the beautiful omega with a smile that lights up the room. Jun, the boy who loves him unconditionally. But, despite it all, Wonwoo was conflicted. </p><p> </p><p>"What about it, Hyung?" Wonwoo doesn't mean to snap, but he's irritated -- mostly at himself. </p><p> </p><p>Joshua and Jeonghan exchange glances before the latter turns to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, stop being an asshole and sulking away here when we know damn well that you want him as much as he wants you. You either let him go or you grow a pair and make him yours. You're only breaking his heart by playing games with it."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo opens his mouth, about to disagree when a hand is raised to silence him. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't. Open your eyes and look around you. You're smarter than that. Just...think about it."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gives him a stern look before dragging Joshua with him onto the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo huffs, glaring at the disappearing couple before grabbing another smoke to shake off his anger.  </p><p> </p><p>He's at the end of the stick when he sees him. Jun. Elegant and beautiful as always. He's wearing a plain, sleek, short black dress. It hugs his figure perfectly, dipping across the slope of his lithe waist and showcasing his small, rounded hips. Wonwoo's mouth goes dry as his eyes travel across his flushed, tanned skin. Jun looks stunning. </p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon," Jun whines. "Dance with me." There's a pout on his plump lips and Jihoon struggles with saying no to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Junnie. Go ask Soonyoung or someone else." He entertains himself with his soju, not wanting to see the disappointment on the omega's face. Admittedly, he looks beautiful. His big eyes are lined with dark kohl, making them pop more than before. He really lives up to his occupation as a model. </p><p> </p><p>There's a couple of moments of silence between them before Jihoon curses under his breath and gives in. He raises an eyebrow at Jun's eagerness to down a shot before they head to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"For courage," Jun supplies. He mutedly nods his head before gently guiding the omega with a hand to the small of his back. </p><p> </p><p>They're facing one another swaying back and forth when Jun whispers "relax." He swallows a lump as he takes a deep exhale and closes his eyes. He allows the loud bass to consume him, and slowly, he feels himself getting lost to it. </p><p> </p><p>When he opens his eyes, he notices that he is a lot closer to his friend than before. </p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon-ie, will you properly dance with me?" </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? We are dancing right now." For some reason, he feels nervous looking into those innocent eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Like this." Jun grabs his wrists and places his palms flat on his hips. Jihoon eyes widen in shock and he feels his face warm-up. He looks up at Jun's face, and he mentally rejoices that the older isn't wearing heels, but sneakers. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo watches darkly as the omega wraps his arms around Jihoons neck, while a pale hand is gripping a hip. His head rests against the other alpha’s chest, as he sways to the music. </p><p> </p><p>"Jun..." Jihoon trails off because what can he say? "What about Wonwoo?" There's silence. The single utter of the other alpha's name holds so much weight. </p><p> </p><p>"What about him?" Jun's voice trembles as he tries to feign uninterest. </p><p> </p><p>"He's your boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not when he can't even say it. He..." Jun trails off as he looks away. "I just want to forget him. Please," He whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nods in silence. He allows Jun to snuggle into him. He wraps a comforting arm around the omega because he knows he's hurting. </p><p> </p><p>Jun doesn't share his burdens with others, and often times it eats him alive. He'd rather give his love than allow others to fret on him. Jihoon frowns at his friend's stubbornness. </p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon? Do you think he loves me?" </p><p> </p><p>They pause their slight sway and stand there. "Of course." They continue their dance. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo... Well, he's complicated but mostly stupid. Trust me, he's crazy about you." </p><p> </p><p>He can't count how many times Wonwoo would go on and on about Jun. The boy had it so bad he didn't know what to do with himself, except fuck things up it seems.  </p><p> </p><p>Jun silently shakes his head, his light violet hair rubbing against his neck. Jihoon tightens his grip on Jun in reassurance. He looks up and spots the man himself. Wonwoo is smoking a cigarette and Jihoon craves one to cure his headache of the thought of his friend's little game. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>"Junnie, I have to go. Take care of yourself and stay away from the bar. No more drinking." </p><p> </p><p>Jun and Jihoon have always been close. It’s not like Wonwoo has ever felt threatened by their closeness, but at this moment he questions it. Jihoon, like Wonwoo, is a tough nut to crack— mostly in part of them being terribly shy and their resting bitch face. However, Jun knew the code to crack them. He was the only exception. Wonwoo faintly remembers Jihoon confessing he was attracted to Jun, but he’d never act on it—it was a silly little crush. At one point, Soonyoung speculated that Jihoon had taken care of one of Jun’s heats. It was only speculation, but their proximity proves it. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head at the thought. He watches as Jihoon dismantles himself from the tall beauty to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Jun takes a few moments standing in the middle of the dance floor contemplating whether he should just go home or not but decides against it. He remembers Jeonghan and Seungkwan’s advice to let loose. Maybe now he can take his mind off of Wonwoo. They said he needed a hook-up to feel better, but Jun doesn’t want anyone else but Wonwoo. He closes his eyes and sighs. He just wants to have fun and enjoy himself. He throws his arms in the air, ruffling his hair as he tentatively sways his hips.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a small smile on his lips as he feels laughter bubble up in his chest, threatening to spill past his stained-pale lips. He’s happy, and he can’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself by just dancing alone. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a short pause where everything feels out of place for a moment when he feels a rough hand on his waist. Jun’s eyes flash open as he sees two alphas in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, love. What’s a pretty thing like you doing by yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Jun gags at the strong scent of alcohol that escapes his mouth. He’s clearly intoxicated.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, baby? Aren’t you lonely?” The other alpha asks. </p><p> </p><p>Jun stands there in shock. He doesn’t know what to do and feels a chill run down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just… dancing.”</p><p> </p><p>The man tsks. “Let me join you. Let’s have fun together.” </p><p> </p><p>He inches closer to him, barely a space between their faces as Jun is sandwiched between the two.</p><p> </p><p>Jun’s eyes widen in shock as his back is flat against a foreign chest, and the other alpha tries to reach for his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I can’t. I’m with a friend. We-“ </p><p> </p><p>He’s cut off with a sharp laugh. Jun feels his eyes begin to water and panic settles in. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, baby. Don’t deny us. You want it.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a sinister smile on his face and Jun gasps in surprise as he feels the man behind him push himself closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Please. Stop. I don’t want-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Listen here you little bi-“ he’s cut off before he can finish. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever touch or speak to him again. I will fucking kill you if you so much as breathe near him.” </p><p> </p><p>Jun whips his head in time to see Wonwoo grab the man by the collar and punch him. And Wonwoo, he won’t stop. He’s punching the man as if his life depends on it. The other’s head jolting back with the force of it. The man manages to hit Wonwoo in the face but it doesn’t stop the relentless attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo, stop! Please! Let him go!” Jun tries to plead with him but the alpha is dead set. He’s desperate and he doesn’t want Wonwoo to get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck!” He hears Jeonghan yell next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Jun turns to see his friends rushing to the scene as Seungcheol pushes his way to them. He yanks Wonwoo off the other alpha. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?!” Seungcheol demands while gripping him by the shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo’s hair is disheveled and his chest is rapidly moving from the adrenaline of his stint. His nostrils are flared and he doesn’t know what to say. </p><p> </p><p>He’s angry because he just saw two fuckers harass Jun. It was as if he was possessed and all he saw was red. He didn’t think before he threw the first punch, and he didn’t feel it when he threw the last. He was so fixated on hurting the person who dared to hurt Jun. He doesn't even want to think about what could've happened if he didn't intervene. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo, what the fuck are you doing? Do you know what's going to happen if this gets out? The fucking media will have a hay day!" Jeonghan says exasperatedly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, we need to get you guys out of here quick," Soonyoung says as he looks around them wildly. He sees a small crowd start to form around them. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo turns to Jun who is already watching him with wide eyes. They're glossy and Wonwoo just wants to run away from all the unwanted attention directed at him. He gently nudges Jun away from the scene with a firm hand at the small of his back. It's a blur as he ignores his friends in favor of trying to find their way out of the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Once they reach the back exit, Wonwoo curses as flashes of lights blind his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo." </p><p> </p><p>He turns to see Jun looking unsure as paparazzi hollers at them. He's sure their photos will be splattered all over trashy magazine covers by the end of the night - “Bad boy rapper with good boy model.” They'd probably say he's corrupted Jun. He rolls his eyes internally at the thought. Jun isn't as innocent as the public thinks, but he's glad only he can see that side of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where the fuck is the driver?" </p><p> </p><p>He tightens his grip around Jun's waist, as the photographers start to crowd them. He can feel Jun start to feel uneasy as he presses himself against him, leaving no space between their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Once he spots their driver, he immediately leads the omega, glaring.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun-ssi! What's a model like you doing with him? Are you his fuck toy?" </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo tenses in his spot as he's about to enter their vehicle. He feels like throwing up and his head whips to the reporter who yelled the question. Jun, who entered before him, gently guides his face towards his. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't." It's a whisper, and Wonwoo is amazed at Jun's patience and forgiveness of others.</p><p> </p><p>Once the door closes, they're met with silence. Jun sits anxiously, going over how everything went downhill so quickly. He regrets ever going out. Now, trapped with Wonwoo, the man he wanted to forget, is overwhelming his senses. </p><p> </p><p>He loses track of time and the next thing he knows, he's inside of Wonwoo's apartment. He doesn't know what to do with himself so he stands there awkwardly. He and Wonwoo haven't seen each other in a couple weeks. They were both busy, but mostly because Jun was avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Wonwoo walks to his kitchen grabbing a glass and pouring himself a shot of whiskey. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want one?" He's startled by the sudden question but nods his head in the affirmative. The alpha raises his eyebrows in surprise but doesn't comment on it. Jun supposes that tonight is full of surprises and a drink is needed for the shit that happened less than an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>Jun scowls at the burn, never one to drink and watches as Wonwoo reaches for a cigarette. Once it’s lit Wonwoo gruffly asks, "So, are you going to tell me why you have been avoiding me?"</p><p> </p><p>Jun looks away. Wonwoo has always been too blunt, and Jun hates confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't been...avoiding you." Jun tries to deny, but they both know he's lying - he's a terrible liar.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been six weeks," Wonwoo says with an edge to his voice. He exhales the smoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Why does it bother you? Did you need a fuck?" Jun says it bitterly and there's a sour taste in his mouth. He's not sure if it's from the alcohol or the vile words that the reporter had shouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo freezes. "What the fuck are you trying to say?" His voice is low and devoid of any emotion. "Look at me."</p><p> </p><p>Jun turns to Wonwoo and sees anger across his face, but there's a flash of hurt in his eyes too. He instantly regrets saying it.</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, is that what you think you are? We're just fucking?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what we are. One day everything's good. We'd be on your couch, laughing, then the next moment you're gone! You'd leave with no explanation. Do you know how that makes me feel?"</p><p> </p><p>Jun can feel tears start to pool. All his pent of frustrations are finally exposed. He never dared to share his insecurities. Was he never good enough for Wonwoo to stay?</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo inhales his cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo, you left me! For heaven's sake, we're not even official! You can't even call me your boyfriend!"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo's eyes widen. "Jun-" he tries.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't. I can't." Jun feels a stray tear run down his cheek and he rubs at it harshly to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna know why I was at that club tonight?" He looks at Wonwoo and their eyes meet, a clash between brown and grey.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to forget you. I thought that I could find someone else, for one night that would allow me to get over you," Jun spits out.</p><p> </p><p>It's tense and Wonwoo has finally finished his cigarette, allowing Jun to think more clearly. If looks could kill, surely Jun would be dead right now. The only thing separating the two is the kitchen island, and Jun wants the ground to swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo stalks toward him, backing him into the wall behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to forget me? Fine, then leave. But don't you ever dare say that you were just a fuck. You will never be a mere fuck to me, Jun. I don't care what others think, you will always be more."</p><p> </p><p>Jun's lost on what to say and he turns his head away. Does he really want to leave Wonwoo?</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me."</p><p> </p><p>He turns to Wonwoo, and he looks almost desperate.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel anything less. You know what would happen if we would ever go public. The media, the public, they would drag you. I can't..."</p><p> </p><p>Jun finally looks into Wonwoo's frantic, grey eyes. Next thing he knows, he's pushing him away.</p><p> </p><p>"You're telling me that you pushed me away because of the damn media?!" Jun asks incredulously. "I don't care about them! Can't you see that I want you!" He pulls at his violet locks in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo stands there dumbfounded. "But, they'd tear you apart! I can ruin your career!"</p><p> </p><p>Jun frowns as he gently reaches for Wonwoo's face, cupping his cheeks to look into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha sighs, defeat in his eyes as he looks at him. “It’s okay, we both know I’m not good enough for you and---”</p><p> </p><p>“What? That’s not---you really think that?” Jun asks, astonishment clear in his face. Wonwoo misses running his hands through his soft locks, misses kissing the corners of his lips, the tender skin of his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo, you’re the only person I’ve ever loved. You’re wonderful and I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt you, I made you feel like shit, you said it yourself,” he states, eyes looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but I mean...that doesn’t mean I love you any less,” Jun says, grabbing his hands in his smaller ones, thumb drawing circles over his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not okay,” Wonwoo replies and he intends to move his hands away from his because he doesn’t deserve his velvety touch and his warm, soothing fingers. But he doesn’t because he’s selfish and he missed this, god he missed this. So instead he relishes in the ministrations, swallowing a thousand sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“You deserve someone who talks and communicates and kisses you and isn’t fucked-up like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, don’t say that.” Jun’s fingers cease their movement, wrapping themselves all over Wonwoo’s hands instead. He holds them there, giving them a small, meaningful squeeze before he continues, “You aren’t fucked-up. I love you just the way you are, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>And Wonwoo, with a sad, almost resigned expression, takes one of his hands away from Jun’s protective ones and tucks a strand of violet hair behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“You could get someone so much better than me, kitten,” he whispers, his satoori thick around the words.</p><p> </p><p>Jun feels like crying but doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Jeon Wonwoo, and I will continue to be by your side through everything and anything. I am not going anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo stares at him. He's so fucking lucky to have Jun. The luckiest man on the planet. He doesn't deserve him, but he'll be damned if he didn't try his hardest to keep that beautiful smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jun feels a pair of sturdy hands wrap around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Wen Junhui."</p><p> </p><p>Jun smiles as his lips are covered. Their mouths slot together, as their tongues dance against one another. Jun's head feels dizzy at the sensation and he can't help but whine. He tilts his head back with his neck on display, as Wonwoo nips and licks at his skin. He sighs contentedly and grips at silky, raven locks. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo," he breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>In response, he feels Wonwoo's hands travel to his ass, giving it a slight squeeze. He lets out a whimper when he feels the alpha's length hard against his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Please what, Junnie?" Wonwoo mumbles from his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, ah- fu-fuck me!" Jun doesn't even feel embarrassed for being so straightforward. Maybe he would any other day but right now he wants Wonwoo, and he wants him now.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Wonwoo mutters. "I swear, you'll be the death of me, kitten." </p><p> </p><p>He lifts Jun by his thighs as his long legs wrap around his waist. He feels Jun giggle against the crown of his head and smiles. He missed that laugh and swears he can listen to it for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>He places the omega on his bed gently, still connected and careful not to crush him with his weight. Once again, their tongues continue their dance and it's all teeth, and it's a bit rough but so delicious at the same time. Jun's head spins with the intensity of it. Wonwoo tastes of alcohol and cigarettes and while Jun hates these vices, he craves it- as if he's addicted.</p><p> </p><p>They break apart when their lungs feel as if they're about to burst. Wonwoo takes a moment to look at Jun. His violet hair glows like a halo, and his sun-kissed skin is flushed. The straps to his dress no longer cover his shoulders and he looks completely fucked out. For some reason, Wonwoo is filled with an overwhelming feeling of possession. His mind echos with Jun’s confession from earlier. He wonders if they haven’t seen each other if the omega would’ve let Jihoon take him home. Wonwoo frowns and his stomach drops at the thought. He’s broken from his internal conflict with a melodic “Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t make me wait anymore.” Jun looks at him with such big, brown eyes that he can’t refuse. He’s biting his already swollen lips and something in Wonwoo snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo dives into his neck, scenting him. It’s just the two of them, but he wants everyone to know that Jun’s his. He wants them to know what he does to him. </p><p> </p><p>Jun tangles his fingers into Wonwoo’s hair, pulling him closer as he breathily deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in, moaning as Wonwoo tugs him closer to himself. He throws his leg around Wonwoo’s waist, locking them together as the alpha growls into the kiss, his hands gripping tighter at the omega’s hips. Jun feels so needy, his body yearning for the alpha even though he’s right there, his hands finding their way underneath Wonwoo’s shirt, touching and exploring every inch of bare skin. Wonwoo finally takes the hint, ridding himself of the offending material.</p><p> </p><p>He grinds his cock against Jun’s and the omega’s grip in hair tightens as he’s pulled flushed. His hands explore Jun’s smooth thighs, pushing his dress up with it. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo trails kisses from his neck down his chest, to his abdomen. Jun inhales sharply, watching with lidded eyes as Wonwoo gets closer to where he wants him most. </p><p> </p><p>Jun starts to grow impatient, a protest on his lips, when Wonwoo drags his teeth across the jut of his hip, leaving open-mouthed kisses from one side to the other, stopping to suck a dark hickey where the hipbone creates a dip.</p><p> </p><p>The rapper continues mapping out his body with kisses until he suddenly mouths at Jun’s erection, making him whelp. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo,” he gasps out.</p><p> </p><p>Said man smirks until it quickly vanishes once he bunches the omega’s dress up. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo mouth waters at the vision of black panties barely covering golden skin. They are high waisted with bandages crisscrossing one another over rounded hips while mesh covered his most intimate region. He exhales deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Lowly he commands, “Get on your hands and knees.”</p><p> </p><p>Jun shudders at his voice, quickly doing as he is instructed. He arches his back, displaying his ass. Wonwoo growls, realizing that Jun’s panties are actually a thong, exposing his plump cheeks. He gives a teasing spank before kneading the smooth flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“You were going to let someone else see you like this.” It’s a statement, not a question. </p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Jun squeaks when another slap is given. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>And it’s true, he doesn’t know. He wasn’t over Wonwoo to mindlessly fuck someone else. But if the night continued uninterrupted with more glasses, who would say that someone else would be in bed with him instead? If Jihoon hadn’t picked up his phone call... Jun went out to get over him and Soonyoung and Jeonghan dressed him up to feel confident. They wanted him to feel special and Jun wanted to feel pretty.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo pushes the string to the side, admiring the omega’s glistening hole. He gently rubs at it with the pad of his thumb, watching with amusement as it clenches around nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“So beautiful, Junnie. You deserve your own art display. Show everyone how beautiful you are.” Wonwoo slurs the words as if he’s drunk at just looking at him and Jun flushes at the praise. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” He squeals when Wonwoo’s licks a fat stripe along his rim. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo swirls his tongue, then starts to suck at the now slightly-puffy rim. His chin is covered in his juices but he doesn’t want to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you taste delicious, kitten”.</p><p> </p><p>Jun mewls in response. His eyes are shut and he’s lost in the feeling of Wonwoo. </p><p> </p><p>His tongue continues to travel through him, lapping at his walls as Wonwoo’s hands held him down, warm and strong. He feels his nose brush his skin, feels every breath the alpha takes right inside him. And Wonwoo relishes in every sound, every moan, every shiver that goes through the omega’s body as he tastes him, eating him out thoroughly and moving his tongue expertly inside him. He knows Jun could come like this. He knows it when he puts a finger inside him, the entrance so wet that the slide is completely easy. It makes Jun moan a loud and broken, “ Wonwoo…”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he starts to fuck Jun, while his tongue is still prodding at his entrance, slick dripping down his chin. When he enters a second digit, Jun lets out a loud moan. Wonwoo rubs against his velvety walls, teasing him. He kisses Jun’s cheek before he starts to scissor him for his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good, Junnie. Always so good to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.” </p><p> </p><p>Jun clutches at the sheets below him, trying to ground himself of the pleasure pooling at the bottom of his stomach. He feels his slick dripping down his thighs, spoiling his panties. But he doesn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>Once a third digit enters, Jun swears he’s about to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Please! Wonwoo!”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers are long and thick, spreading him so well. But he knows his dick is bigger and better. He bucks his hips back at the thought; Wonwoo holding him by the waist as he fucks him. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo quickens his pace, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>He sounds wrecked, climax nearing when Wonwoo lets his tongue and three of his fingers destroy Jun over and over again, circling and pushing and pulling repeatedly, but never prodding his sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>Jun frowns, pushing himself against Wonwoo’s fingers, riding them. Maybe if he angles them-</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo slaps his cheeks, pulling his fingers out. Jun let’s out a whine, pushing back onto nothing. He feels tears pool at his neediness to have something in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten,” he chides. He gives Jun’s hole one last lick, savoring the persimmon-like taste with hints of ginger. He’s addicted to the sweetness and slight tang with a hint of spice that is uniquely Junhui. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, he removes Jun’s soiled panties and his own pants and underwear. Wonwoo leans back, observing the masterpiece that is Jun. He’s still wearing his dress and the front of it is dampened (and most likely ruined) from his leaking member. He reaches for the omega’s waist, turning him over so he is on his back. The model watches him with hooded eyes as his dress is finally removed and his body is left on display. </p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” He murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>He cages Jun with his body, sucking and kissing purples and reds all over the other’s body. His inner wolf rumbles in satisfaction at the mere image. He reaches Jun’s soft thighs and he scrapes his teeth along the flesh, marking him as his. He pins Jun down by his hip when he starts to squirm, letting out high-pitched mewls. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo. I need you, please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo kisses him, lips velvety to the touch. They kiss and kiss - could continue doing that forever if it weren’t for the constant craving for more. Wonwoo is lining himself up then, pressing his cock against him and entering the tip, swallowing the moans that Jun leaves out in the open for him to catch. The position is intense, making the alpha’s member brush all over his walls and break deep inside him as he enters him. Jun moves his hips trying to adjust to the size, his thighs shaking with the pressure. The pain is slight, barely there compared to the delicious pleasure that fills him. And then Wonwoo is moving as well, following his pace as they quickly set up a rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>In, out, in, out, the pace is fast and slightly desperate leaving Jun moaning hard and loud, the rapper’s fingers leaving red marks on his hips as he holds him.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good,” Wonwoo murmurs, closing his eyes and throwing his head backward in absolute pleasure as he thrusts back inside. He hoists one of Jun’s legs up, placing it against his chest and rejoicing in the model’s flexibility as he twists the angle of his thrusts in a way that allows him to reach even deeper with every push of his hips. This time his thrust makes his tip connect with Jun’s prostate, earning a delicious sound that escapes his red lips.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hands grab his hips, caress his stomach, and his fingers play with his nipples the moment he begins to slowly pull out of him just to press down again, straight against his prostate. The thrust is hard and Jun can already feel how much it’s going to hurt in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Jun lets out a loud moan, and he sees stars. He wants to feel the alpha for days, wants everyone to know that Wonwoo is his and he is Wonwoo’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo ah! Right th-there!” He’s a blubbering mess but he’s never felt more fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that kitten? You like when I fuck you?” Wonwoo growls, tightening his grip.</p><p> </p><p>Jun mewls, slick gushing out of his hole.<br/>
Wonwoo pushes forward and up, and Jun's legs wrap tightly around him as they look at each other, intense and deep. “Right there...oh…” he moans, loud and wild against Wonwoo’s ears. “Alpha…”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo groans at the name, hitting Jun’s sweet spot continuously and brushing his hands over the other’s body, touching all the skin he can reach and wallowing in the breathtaking sight that is Wen Junhui, coming apart and undone in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Jun’s right hand pulls at the other’s hair as his left presses against his own hard cock, slender fingers wrapping around himself and drawing moans from his mouth. He teases his own tip, pressing nail and thumb against his slit and circling the corona with heated skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m close…” he mumbles and Wonwoo once more captures his lips, losing himself completely to Jun and the sweet taste of his tongue as it dances with his own inside his mouth, drawing him in. </p><p> </p><p>He groans when he feels Jun scratch along his back, leaving trails across his skin. His inner wolf howls at the pleasure and sting as if the omega was marking him. </p><p> </p><p>He takes his cock out slowly only to thrust back in full force, making a broken sound leave Jun’s wet lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Claim me, please” Jun bares his neck, tears in his eyes as he desperately wants Wonwoo to sink his teeth into him.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo falters in his thrusts, his head pounding. He wants him so bad, but they’re not in the right headspace for such a rash decision. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo” Jun sounds broken with tears streaming down his face, and his back arching as Wonwoo continues to pound into him. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of giving the omega what he wants, Wonwoo licks and bites at already blooming marks from earlier; his teeth dig a bit too hard, just the way Jun likes.</p><p> </p><p>Jun comes first, his climax hitting him when Wonwoo dives straight for his prostate, his large hands trapping Jun in an iron grip that is sure to leave harsh bruises on his hips.  </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo comes moments later with Jun’s name on his lips. He’s still buried deep inside Jun while the model suffers through the aftermath of his orgasm. Jun whines at the sensation of being filled with Wonwoo’s hot, thick seed. He smiles lazily, clenching around Wonwoo to stay inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, kitten. So -ah, tight!” Finally, he pulls out, trying to catch his breath. He feels Jun snuggle into him, a smooth leg thrown over his, and he smiles to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to wash up, kitten” He nudges gently, untangling himself from long limbs. </p><p> </p><p>Once he reaches the bathroom, he smirks as he catches the scratches left on his back in the mirror. He returns to Jun curled in a ball, and slowly he washes the omega. Once he finishes, he tosses the rag away, covering him and Jun. He turns to the sleeping model and places a soft kiss to his forehead before he allows himself to be washed away by sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This actually started as an idea in my notes at the ending of last year. It wouldn't leave my head so I just decided to continue it. Unfortunately, I don't think I will continue my other story so I'm probably going to delete it and maybe repost it at a later date if I ever finish it :((( I just really love the idea of model Jun and rich Wonwoo and angsty Jihan lol. I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think in the comments! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I don't know if I can do this."</p><p>Wonwoo feels as if his world has shattered. They're met with silence and the only thing keeping him grounded is the sharp sounds of a sensitive clock.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wonwoo wakes up, rubbing at his eyes to rid the sleep away. He wonders if last night was a dream. He groans, his body feels stiff, but for some reason, he feels warmth. Wonwoo squints his eyes, adjusting from the sunlight that blankets the room. He sits up along the headboard, allowing the sheets to expose his chest to the cool air. His breath catches when he sees the sleeping omega.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun's back is exposed, the sheet only shielding his bottom. His hair fans across his pillows, a contrast between purple and grey. Wonwoo eyes trails from his tall nose bridge, to his plump lips, to the curve of his back that blooms with purples and reds, speckled with a few moles. Wonwoo feels a sense of pride watching him, and finally, he is graced by big, brown, beautiful eyes.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Jun feels content - a sense of homecoming washing over him. But then, he's confused until he recalls the events of last night. He remembers drinking, dancing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonwoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shudders, Wonwoo's words, his lips, and teeth scraping against his body; Wonwoo's large hands, how he was held against his body, his cock. Fuck, was this a mistake? His face heats up remembering how good it felt, but... He bore his neck for him, he begged him to claim him, but the alpha never did; Wonwoo ignored him as if he hadn't said a thing. Jun feels tears threaten to spill. He wants to throw up and get away as far as possible. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jun." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks to see Wonwoo adorning a smile on his handsome features. No, this is not how he wanted to wake up. The rapper reaches out for him but Jun turns away. He does not want him to see how distraught he is, but it's fruitless considering his scent is spiked with anxiety. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it's Wonwoo's turn to feel confused. He thought that Jun and he had reconciled last night, that everything would be okay. He never expected the omega to shut him out like this. Hell, Jun couldn't even look at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun squeezes his eyes shut. After what feels like years, he turns to Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I can do this."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo feels as if his world has shattered. They're met with silence and the only thing keeping him grounded is the sharp sounds of a sensitive clock. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun lets out an uneasy sigh, "Wonwoo, what if it's just not our time... to be together? Are we taking this too fast?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo closes his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, as he tries to collect his tangled thoughts. Did Jun realize that he deserved better, that he was career suicide?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo didn't exactly have the cleanest record with the public. He was part of a hip hop crew with Seungcheol and Hansol. While the youngest couldn't care about what others had to say about him, he was only seen as a pretty boy. Hansol was too different and nonchalant, while most frowned upon this, he never failed to grasp people's attention. On the contrary, although Seungcheol was shy and he rarely made public appearances, his love for partying caught up with him; unflattering photos of him at clubs plagued the internet. However, Wonwoo's issues didn't come from partying, but rather leaked messages criticizing the music industry. He wrote about how he hated his CEO, calling everything fake. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo remembers vividly midway through an award show when the images were released. He was eighteen, and he remembers feeling like a puppet. How he had to look perfect, how he had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn't say what he wanted but instead, smile and nod in agreement. He'd watch boys and girls give up their youth and freedom to become empty shells. Wonwoo didn't want to be empty. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After his messages were leaked, more and more about his life became exposed. In an ironic turn of events, Wonwoo came from an influential family. Imagine a boy born with a silver spoon complaining about freedom. After that, Wonwoo decided to live up to the rumors and expectations that were made for him. He started to smoke, drink, and fool around. He was numb to it all that he didn’t care what people thought. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, as if he were in a cliche movie, he met Jun. They were both at a gala, celebrating some executive when the model caught his attention. Jun was stunning as ever, a ray of sunlight on a cloudy day. And Wonwoo knew, at that moment, he was the one. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo turns to Vernon, “Who is that?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Vernon frowns until he catches the older’s line of sight. “Ahh.” He nods in understanding. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Jun-Hyung.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Wonwoo looks at him, frowning. “You know him?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon shrugs. “Yeah, I mean he’s friend’s with Jeonghan and, well, he’s close with Seungkwan and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” Wonwoo cuts him off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Yoon Jeonghan knows him - who doesn’t he know? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he could read his mind, Vernon supplies, “He’s a model like Hyung.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there in silence just watching him. Wonwoo knows he looks like a creep, but he can allow himself to take in the other’s beauty.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon shifts uncomfortably next to him. “Are you going to stare at him all day or?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno” he responds. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon huffs. “Look.” And now he looks serious, more so than he has ever seen him. The younger alpha looks angry and Wonwoo is not sure what to make of it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Jun. He’s a really sweet guy who’s kind of naive- sometimes. But he’s really smart too. He can handle himself, believe me, he can kick ass. But don’t… don’t make him one of your conquests. If you fuck with him or even make him feel bad for one second… I’ll kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo takes a step back. He looks at the other rapper, a really long look. His eyes are hard, taking on a darker brown than its usual hazel. His jaw is clenched and his shoulders are rigid. He doesn’t know if he should be angry at the implication that he’d use the model or him threatening him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo steps closer to him. “What the fuck are you trying to say.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon scoffs, “Don’t act like you don’t know the shit you do. Look, it’s your life, whatever. But don’t drag Jun into it with you. You fuck around, Hyung. Everybody knows about it, you’re not exactly private about it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo sighs in frustration, sweeping his hair out of his face. So, yeah, maybe he walked into that one. He didn’t have the greatest reputation but Vernon is his teammate, his friend. And right now, it feels like a punch to the gut. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I wouldn’t expect you to understand. I’m just going through something…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t understand.” Vernon looks him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you and Cheol do affect me too - we’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t sit back and allow you guys to do whatever you want anymore. Do you know the shit they write about us? What my parents think about it? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think? The shit you said happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>two years ago</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everybody knows you aren’t wrong, but you going around with an ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude isn’t helping either. You don’t have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon sighs, and looks away in embarrassment for his outburst. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you’re a good guy. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. But your actions prove otherwise. I just… I think if you’re going to pursue something with him, show everyone how much of a good guy you really are. Be genuine with yourself. You also deserve happiness.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo watches as Vernon walks away with a lump in his throat. He curses under his breath, inhaling deeply, and clenching his eyes shut to prevent tears from slipping. Fuck Vernon and his honesty. Wonwoo feels tired all of a sudden and he needs a break from the crowded room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks onto the adjoining balcony hoping to collect his thoughts with fresh air. Wonwoo looks out to the sky, watching birds fly by. He doesn’t know how long he’s standing there until his nose is hit with the most delicious smell of lemon and spice with hints of vanilla - it’s intoxicating. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo turns around and he’s face to face with the one person that he can’t stop thinking about. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t know that this room is occupied. I can just -er go. ” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, I mean, it’s fine. I wouldn’t mind some company.” He cringes at that, hopefully, he doesn’t take him as a douche.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun looks unsure, but he makes his way towards him anyway. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.. you had to get away too?” Wonwoo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it got a little stuffy. I don’t care much for these types of events…” He trails off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my manager has to drag me out of bed to come. The only thing worth it is the free alcohol and food.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun gives a small smile. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually snagged a couple of pastries before coming out here. If I’m going to hide, I can’t be hungry. Would you like some?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo watches curiously as the omega pulls out at least a dozen mini macarons wrapped in napkins out of his purse. He laughs in amusement as they’re laid gently on the small table. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun blushes in embarrassment. “Hey, don’t laugh at me!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I’m just amazed at your dedication is all. How’d you manage to get so many?” Wonwoo’s genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways,” Jun winks at him and Wonwoo swears he died and went to heaven. “Let’s try them. I’m not sure what flavors they will be, so how about we try to guess them.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a game?” Wonwoo asks as they sit on tall stools. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. We can’t play without champagne.” Wonwoo leaves to stop a nearby waiter, returning with a bottle and two glasses. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun raises his eyebrows at the bottle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways too” Wonwoo smirks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun bites his lip as he reaches for a pink macaron. “I think this will be raspberry.” He looks at it before holding it up to the alpha’s nose. Wonwoo looks at him before sniffing it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, smells more like strawberry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun shrugs before biting into it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen. “Mmmhh! You’re right! It is strawberry!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo smiles at him. Cute he thinks. He takes in the omega’s big, brown eyes and the way they sparkle. He grabs for a pale green macaron.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully this is pistachio.” He takes a bite out of it before scrunching his nose, causing the model to laugh at him. “Damm, it’s mint.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be that bad.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it then.” Jun stops laughing and nods. And as if some being had taken over him, Wonwoo feeds the macaron to him. The alpha freezes when he feels Jun’s lips brush his thumb.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Tastes like toothpaste.” Wonwoo takes a drink of his flute, not wanting the model to see his internal freakout. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun pours himself more champagne and they continue their game until there is no more left to try. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say, this may be the best thing I’ve ever done at one of these things,” Wonwoo says leaning forward on to his elbows.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun smiles. “I guess you just haven’t met the right people.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s heart skips a beat. “I guess I haven’t,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence, contemplating what was said. Wonwoo looks at the now setting sky, wondering how much time has passed. In the corner of his eye, he sees Jun tremble from the cold. The omega’s collarbones are on display, revealing unmarked, golden skin. He’s wearing an off-white, off-the-shoulder v-neck dress with puffy sleeves that goes down to his ankles, with a slit that exposes his long, smooth legs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo wordlessly removes his suit jacket, walking behind the omega and draping it on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. I’m not that cold.” Jun protests.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo shakes his head. “I wanted to. Besides, it’s the least I can do for having you stay out in the cold with me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun tightens the jacket around himself, secretly inhaling the other’s scent. He flushes, realizing that he’ll smell like the alpha. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never asked me for my name.” Jun wonders aloud. And he’s right, Wonwoo thinks. He doesn’t want the other to know that he already knows, so he nods.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Wen Junhui.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeon Wonwoo.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo holds his breath. This is it. Is his time up with the other? Will Jun leave him once he finds out who he is? Will he sneer at him in disgust? To his surprise, none of this happens. He’s only greeted by a beautiful smile. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Wonwoo.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo feels nervous. Not that it’s a bad thing, but maybe Jun doesn’t know about him. Yeah, that’s why he hasn’t run away from him, right? He itches for a cigarette to get rid of his nerves. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun walks to the railing, looking back at Wonwoo as if he’s asking him to join him. As if drawn like a magnet, he stands next to him, almost brushing his shoulder. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty out here,” Jun says, watching the sky bleed yellow into oranges and reds, purples, and blues. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Wonwoo breathes, watching the breeze ruffle Jun’s brown hair. He looks like a deity that he’s more than willing to worship; his beauty so ethereal that he can’t be human. Wonwoo has been blessed by the gods because Jun can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But most importantly, he shouldn’t be with him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun looks down at him in confusion, taller from the heels he wears. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, that’s not what I meant. I mean, if people see us together, aren’t you afraid of what they will say?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> they say?” Jun challenges. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo looks at him from the corner of his eye, running an anxious hand through his hair. Fuck, he’s stubborn too. Jun’s eyes are narrowed and his hair is disheveled. Right now isn’t the time to be turned on, but the omega looks incredibly sexy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun, I’m not sure if you know, but the press kind of hates me. I’ve done stupid shit in my past.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s heart sinks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun turns around, leaning against the railing, facing the opposite direction than him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know, then-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I still here?” Jun finishes for him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo stays silent. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe what the tabloids say. Why would I? They’ve written less than complimentary things about me. Do you believe every rumor you read?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo looks at him. Jun had a clean record, he can’t remember a bad thing being written about him, besides maybe gossip that speculated his dating life. He frowns. The only thing held against him was him being Chinese. Wonwoo feels guilty at the thought. This whole time he drowned himself in his self-pity, but Jun was the one who had it worse. It’s a miracle that Korea had accepted him, somewhat. He was rising to the top - fast. Wonwoo feels pride blooming in his chest at the thought of Jun proving others wrong. He doesn’t understand how people could dislike him simply based on his nationality. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun nods. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I asked about you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo whips his head to him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stylists said you were bad news. That I should stay away from you. But how can that be true when they don’t even know you? So, one day, I showed up for a shoot. And there you are, helping the photographer because one of the assistants couldn’t reach a light that needed to be adjusted. That whole day, the director spoke so highly of you. He said he never met such a helpful idol before.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo thinks back to a year ago when he had a spread with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vogue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was just him, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was bored out of his mind that he just walked around set looking for something to do. He always had an interest in photography so when he saw the director getting angry at some poor assistant he just helped. It seemed like bad luck struck him that day because the staff was struck by unfortunate events that it’s a miracle he even had his photo taken.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were there?” Wonwoo asks because he’s never seen him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my shoot was after yours I guess.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He studies the omega’s face. “Why’d you ask about me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun pauses, “You’re friends with Hansolie. He always spoke of you and your leader. I always thought it was strange that he never introduced me to you guys.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s mind goes blank. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s quite protective of you,” he grits out. He could use that smoke now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun laughs, his eyes forming crescents. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so cute when he gets like that. Like a true knight in shining armor,” he says fondly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo feels an ugly stir of jealousy knot in his stomach. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re cuter when you’re jealous.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s eyes widen in surprise. “What?” He splutters, about to deny it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking,” Jun teases, smile plastered across his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo sighs in relief. He didn’t think he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Wonwoo, it wouldn’t hurt to open up to someone.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like who?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his body towards Jun, getting dangerously close to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun says it so simply as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Wonwoo searches his brown eyes, not sure what he’s trying to find. But he only sees warmth; an invitation. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“As friends?” Wonwoo asks. He wants something more even though they’ve just met. His inner wolf goes crazy at the thought of Jun being more than just a friend. He wants him by his side, he wants him as his equal, he wants him as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun bites his lip. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there staring at one another, neither of them wanting to leave the other’s presence. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you let me join you out here.” Jun breaks the silence. “I was actually trying to get away from an alpha. He wouldn’t leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo clenches his grip on the railing at the thought of some old man trying to take advantage of Jun. Of course, he would. The industry was full of powerful men that force boys and girls into shit they didn’t want to do. Just the thought of it happening to Jun makes him sick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He needs to know if he’s okay.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I think his ego is. I didn’t let him get the chance. I slipped away before he noticed.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this happen..often?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun is silent, avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” it’s a whisper and Wonwoo hates himself for asking. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens mostly to omegas but…” he trails off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s blood boils.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll let me know, right? If it ever happens to you… Just tell me and I’ll-“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can finish, he’s enveloped in a hug. His senses are clouded with lemons and vanilla, and Wonwoo swears he can get drunk off it alone. He wraps his arms around the model and pulls him tightly against him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jun pulls away, his arms still wrapped around the alpha’s shoulders as he looks into grey eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s hands now rest on the other’s hips and he slowly removes them, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going. I’m sure our managers are looking for us.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo watches Jun remove his jacket, handing it to him. He’d rather Jun keep it, but he accepts it anyway. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The model looks at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go out for a cup of coffee sometime?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun smiles, “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo feels butterflies in his stomach and he can’t help but smile like an idiot. He watches Jun head back inside, his dress highlighting his soft curves. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends. He can do that, he thinks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After what feels like an eternity, Wonwoo says, “We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we, love? Last night, even before that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But… I don’t wanna care what others will say anymore. Jun, I don’t want to lose you because of my insecurities. I want to be an alpha that you will be proud of.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Jun and sees unshed tears. He so desperately wants to rub them away, but he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if you want me, stay. But if you want to take it slow, I’ll respect that too. Or if you don’t, well…” Wonwoo trails off not wanting to complete that thought. He doesn’t know how he’ll bear not having Jun. He doesn’t even want to think about that possibility.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you, Wonwoo. Gods, do I want you. But last night, I asked you to claim me… and you didn’t. Gosh, I felt like a- like a- a whore.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun feels his cheeks dampen and he hates how pathetic he feels. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Jun, you’re not a- don’t ever say that about yourself.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun looks at Wonwoo and he looks angry. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s true! I felt so pathetic. You didn’t even-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun.” He says it sternly.  “I didn’t claim you because we weren’t in our right state of mind. We drank and I’m not going to make a rash decision unless you’re certain.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s eyes widen comically. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, kitten, I’d claim you in a heartbeat. But, we need to talk about it, yeah?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun feels embarrassed and now he just wants to hide. He feels stupid for even doubting Wonwoo’s feelings. So he does what he can, he hides underneath the blankets. He feels the covers lifted off him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo now lays next to him and they’re facing one another underneath the sheets. Jun looks at the alpha in front of him and sighs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I too needy?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo frowns. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I think you have such a big heart, that you can’t help but give too much. You’re too good for this world that it hasn’t repaid you back. I think… I’ve fucked up. But I’m going to be better, Jun.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun looks into his grey eyes, and they hold such sincerity. Jun loves Wonwoo so much. He moves closer to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to say I love you?” Jun asks because he doesn’t like to see the rapper put himself down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do I make you understand that I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Wonwoo counters. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun bites his lip before he swiftly removes the blankets from covering him, sliding himself on top of the alpha. He’s straddling Wonwoo, and automatically large hands grip his hips firmly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claim me. During my heat.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinds his hips against Wonwoo’s in a small circular motion, and Wonwoo groans in partial to the pressure but also his </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Wonwoo’s grey eyes search his brown ones, trying to detect any hesitance. He doesn’t want to rush into things if they’re not completely ready. But the thought of sinking his teeth in Jun and marking him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes him feel possessive. He wants everyone to see that Jun is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>- that they are partners. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m ready, Nonu. No more waiting. No more hiding. I just want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And he looks at him with such love and adoration and trust that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>melts</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you want, kitten.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun leans down and captures his mouth. It’s not like last night’s kiss - rough and desperate; it’s slow and passionate. When Jun feels as if his lungs are about to collapse he sits back up, tentatively circling his hips. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches Wonwoo with heavy eyes, beneath him. He reaches behind him for the rapper’s heavy cock. He slides his hands up down it, tracing its vein before teasing his tip by placing it against his fluttering entrance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo hisses at the friction. He closes his eyes when he feels Jun’s hole leaking slick and dripping down his member. The omega keeps teasing him, rubbing him between his cheeks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, stop teasing me” he growls out, frustrated. He’s achingly hard and it’s complete torture.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun simply pecks him on the lips before he slowly sinks down, taking inch by inch, trembling at how thick Wonwoo feels inside him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun cradles the back of Wonwoo’s head to pull him in for a sloppy, wet kiss, but they both just laboriously pant into each other’s mouths.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With his ass flush against alpha’s thighs now, the latter helps distract him from the stretch by rubbing his hands up and down his smooth thighs, resisting the urge to buck up into the tight heat. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” Wonwoo‘s voice sounds vaguely strained, stopping the movement of his hands to give Jun’s hips a squeeze.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jun finally adjusts to his size, he starts rolling his hips painstakingly slow in figure eights, building a steady rhythm that has them both buzzing with pleasure. “Hmm, you make me feel so, so good,” the model whispers, dragging filthy wet kisses down Wonwoo’s ears, playfully nipping at the skin there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, kitten.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They surge forward to kiss each other again, one that’s already forceful and heated from the start. Tongues tangling together all messily and noses bumping when Wonwoo tilts his head to deepen it. The kiss is plain needy, borderline desperate, and Jun relishes in it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When the slow roll of hips doesn’t feel like it’s enough anymore, Jun picks up his pace without any warning. Wonwoo grunts out an abrupt strangled sound, watching with hazy eyes as the model begins bouncing on his cock with rapture, babbling out what is supposed to be words and not incomprehensible moans, but it’s still sexy either way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s hands go straight to the omega’s ass once again, kneading the flesh between rough hands, helping Jun fuck himself on his cock with his own low moans. Fuck, if only he could see how easily his dick gets swallowed up by Jun’s ass.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo,” Jun whimpers brokenly, bracing himself with clammy hands on the rapper’s chest, thrusting down in a feverish manner to meet Wonwoo‘s desperate ones when he snaps his hips up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit—if only you could see yourself,” Wonwoo rasps, holding onto Jun’s hips with a grip that’ll probably end up leaving bruises, and Jun seems to love it with the way he gets louder. “You take my cock so well, baby,” he praises.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonowoo thinks Jun looks the prettiest like this. Lips all swollen and spit-slicked, cheeks dusted a pink, sobbing at how good Wonwoo feels inside him. There’s this possessive side in him that’s trying to claw its way out—a side that’s only allowed to see Jun like this, and nobody else.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Jun hums noisily, closing his eyes while he continues vigorously bouncing down on the alpha’s cock. Threading his fingers through Wonwoo’s disheveled hair, he tugs on the strands roughly with a purpose, loving the grunt Wonwoo lets out in return.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so gorgeous, baby,” Wonwoo murmurs affectionately, the tip of his cock hitting the model’s prostate that exact moment. Jun preens at the compliment while gasping out a cry, blunt nails leaving many angry red lines down Wonwoo’s sensitive back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, right there,” a wanton moan escapes Jun’s lips when Wonwoo decides to take control now, hitting it head-on. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Right there?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s thighs are starting to burn from the exertion, his mind is an incoherent mess, all dizzy with blinding white pleasure, and he loves it. “Y-yes. Oh god, don’t stop,” he sobs. Wonwoo tries to reach between their sweaty bodies to tug at Jun, but Jun swats his hand away before he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No touching,” Jun whispers, kissing the inside of his wrist. “Wanna come -ah untouched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo twitches at the thought inside of Jun making the other let out a long high-pitched whine. The ends of his bangs are damp and stuck on his forehead, and he looks so utterly and sinfully wrecked, it encourages Wonwoo to fuck up into the heat quicker, harder—drinking in Jun’’s moans, sounding like a sensual melody mixed with his own.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun doesn’t know if it’s because it’s been a while since he’s had sex, even though they fucked last night, or simply because it’s Wonwoo, but he’s never felt this full, this exhilarated while getting his brains fucked out—that, and the sound of skin slapping against skin is so obscene, it makes Jun’s stomach tighten and his toes curl.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wonwoo,” he tries to warn, but his voice sounds too weak and desperate, even to his own ears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo removes one hand that’s holding Jun’s hip to brush the models fringe away from his sweaty forehead. “Come for me, baby,” he momentarily locks his eyes with the flushed model before leaning in and kissing him on his parted lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three more thrusts and Jun tenses, his fingernails digging deep crescent marks into the alpha’s shoulders as he comes with a high-pitched moan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun tightly clenches around Wonwoo from the oversensitivity when he continues fucking into him with heavy pants, chasing his own release now. Wonwoo hides his face in the models neck to muffle his drawn-out moan, spilling his load inside him with one final thrust.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun grabs Wonwoo’s hands and places them on his toned stomach for the other to feel how full he becomes with his cum. And Wonwoo imagines the omega filled with something else. He’s never allowed himself to think about it, but he wants Jun round with his pups. He growls at the thought as he shallowly fucks into Jun the remainder of his seed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a much-needed shower and another round of sex, Wonwoo looks through his drawer and finds what he was looking for. He’s had it for a month and a half, waiting for the right time to ask. He quickly shoves it into his pockets as subtly as he can and watches from the corner of his eye as Jun lathers his body with lotion. His silk robe covers the bruises on his body from their passionate lovemaking, but Wonwoo can still see hickies blossom on the other’s neck. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun catches Wonwoo’s eyes in the mirror, blushing at the attention. “You know, I’m not sure if I can even walk now because of you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo smirks. “That good, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun huffs. He turns toward the alpha with his arms out. “Carry me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo laughs, lifting the other while he wraps himself like a koala around him into their living room. He sits with Jun straddling him, face in his neck, and starts to massage his cheeks. Not helping himself, he starts to push the flimsy fabric away until a firm hand holds him in place. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na-uh. Not until we eat. I’m hungry, Nonu.” Jun pouts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Wonwoo rests his head on Jun’s shoulders before the model untangles himself. He excuses himself to order takeout for the two of them. And when he returns, he sees the omega frowning while absorbed with his phone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun startles. “I got a bunch of messages about…There’s a lot of articles of us from last night.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo runs a frustrated hand through his still-wet hair. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming they’re bad.” It’s not a question. Of course, they will be, it’s trashy gossip.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all.” Wonwoo snorts and Jun lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we expected this.” Wonwoo looks at his phone and sure enough, there are over a hundred messages from their friends and his manager asking about last night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My manager called asking about us,” Jun says, watching for the rapper’s reaction. “I told her to confirm the rumors.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo eyes widen at the revelation. Jun stands in front of him, looking straight into his eyes and it’s as if Wonwoo is under his spell.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more hiding, right? You’re going to be my mate anyway.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo crashes his lips onto the omega’s, taking advantage when the other gasps so he can bite his plump bottom lip. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing, you know that, kitten?” Wonwoo is so fucking endeared by him he swears he’s going to combust. Jun blushes at the praise, the apples of his cheeks taking on a pretty pink.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun, I want to let you know that I love you so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. I honestly can’t imagine my life without you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun smiles widely at him and Wonwoo knows he’s so gone for him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know when we first met, I wasn’t in the best place. But, it was as if the gods have blessed me with you. Junnie, you make me so fucking happy. You’ve accepted me for my flaws and have never made me feel bad about them.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo reaches for Jun’s hand and places it on his own chest. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel this? My heart races for you, that it drives me crazy. I love it when you smile and when you laugh. How you always want to go out and try a new restaurant. How you order the spiciest dish on the menu. How you’re always on your phone playing a new game, and when you win, you squeal with joy. I love you when you get shy, and you try to cover your face because you think your Korean isn’t good enough.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks into Jun’s eyes and sees unshed tears.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re wearing no makeup, that’s when you shine the brightest. Brighter than any other star in the galaxy. When you wear my sweaters that make you look small, but they’re comfortable, and you like that. The moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Junnie.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this may not be the most romantic place, Wonwoo chuckles. “And we look like a mess.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun stands there in only a robe, with marks scattered across his skin. While Wonwoo, also marked up, only has loose, black sweatpants.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets down on a knee, reaching for the hidden diamond ring and displays it to the model who lets out a gasp.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wen Junhui, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun nods his head, “Yes! Oh my Gosh. Yes, yes, yes!” And he says it as a mantra, his hand out as Wonwoo slides the silver ring on his finger. He wraps his arms around his waist while the omega throws his arms over his neck and kisses him. He pulls him tight against his body and looks into big, brown eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Jeon Wonwoo.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun giggles when he is, once again, carried to the couch, straddling Wonwoo. He lets out a sigh when he feels his neck nipped and suckled until they are interrupted by insistent knocks. Wonwoo groans in frustration. “No! We’re busy!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun laughs at the alpha’s frustration, running a hair through his raven locks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s our food.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Wonwoo answers the door, about to snap at the poor delivery boy when he comes face-to-face with a concerned Soonyoung and Jeonghan and an unimpressed Jihoon.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect us?” Jeonghan asks, making his way through the penthouse. He sees Jihoon with a bag of what he is assuming is their takeout food. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw the poor kid downstairs, figured we’d help him out,” Jihoon says.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you don’t mind, we also told him to give us the other orders too. You paid for those as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried calling you guys last night,” Jeonghan says. “We were worried for the two of you, but seems like it was for nothing.” He pointedly looks at Wonwoo’s chest and back. Shit, he forgot he was shirtless.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo smiles sheepishly. Just then Jun walks into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Jun, what the fuck did you do to him?” Soonyoung asks dramatically. Jun blushes furiously, embarrassed by the other omega’s crude observation. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like what did Wonwoo do to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You look like you were mauled by some animal.” Jeonghan snorts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough. No more talking about our sex lives.” From the corner of his eye, he sees Soonyoung fake gag as Jihoon helps himself to a bowl of rice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys for worrying about us. Seriously, we really appreciate your concern.” Jun says, smiling warmly at them as he stands next to Wonwoo, holding on to his arm. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan narrows his eyes, trying to detect if the other omega is telling the truth. “Wonwoo, do you know the guy you punched?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo frowns, “No. Why?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighs, “He’s a son of a producer. Likes to buys his way into parties and premiers.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s eyes widen at the revelation, tightening his grip on Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to press charges-“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he can’t because he’ll expose himself for sexually harassing Jun,” Jihoon finishes with a hint of anger.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo growls at the thought of some stranger trying to take advantage of Jun.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Junnie? He didn’t hurt you or anything?” Soonyoung asks. He sets his chopsticks down worriedly waiting for the model’s answer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me… I’m glad you all intervened before it went too far.” He gives a small smile in reassurance, thankful that they care about his well being.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo looks at Jihoon frowning into his plate, the other alpha blaming himself for allowing Jun to be left in a vulnerable position. If only he had stayed a while longer, none of this would’ve happened. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo sighs. He hates seeing the other like this, even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous of him last night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon-ah.” He calls. “Don’t. You didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s big eyes travel to the alpha. “Jihoonie, I’m okay. For real. I wouldn’t lie to you guys about something like this. Don’t beat yourself up. Please.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jihoon nods because he hates seeing the model pout or gets even remotely sad. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aish, you’re being ridiculous. Of course, it’s not your fault.” Soonyoung says with a frown across from Jihoon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods once more and Jeonghan takes mercy on him because he knows how much Jihoon hates having the attention on him. “How about we move this to the living room. These stools hurt my ass.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit around the coffee table, munching on food when Soonyoung breaks the silence. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what are you going to tell the press?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo curses under his breath forgetting about it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to tell them the truth,” Jun says simply.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Soonyoung exchange glances.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo places his hand on Jun’s thigh, squeezing it in reassurance. Jun places his hand on top of his interlacing their fingers. Jihoon raises his eyebrows as he catches the large rock.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re actually going to mate.” The room goes silent, and Jun’s stomach drops. Were they not happy for them? Was it a bad idea?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan clears his throat. “Most couples mate on their wedding.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Traditionally, people mated on their wedding to ‘consummate’ it- especially in the olden days where they live in packs. It was believed that it would strengthen their bond. However, a wedding was more of a formality than anything. It’s more of a show to flaunt a family’s wealth and status. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun looks at Wonwoo, and he nods.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are getting married, Hyung.” And Wonwoo says it with finality.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Soonyoung breathes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun smiles nervously gripping Wonwoo’s hand in his.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Congratulations!” Soonyoung says cheerfully, throwing himself at the stunned couple. “My two best friends are getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun laughs as he gratefully accepts the hug. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Soonie.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Why’d you punch me?” Wonwoo asks incredulously. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to propose?! We’ve known each other since we were babies. You should’ve told me.” Soonyoung pouts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon snorts. “You can’t keep a secret to save your life.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung is about to protest when Wonwoo says, “It’s true.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Jeonghan smiles at them warmly, but there is a sense of longing and worry. He hesitates, “Are you sure you guys are ready for this, though?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan doesn’t want to overstep, but less than 24 hours ago they were separated and now they’re engaged. If it were anyone else, he’d assume it’s a shotgun wedding, but it’s not. At least he hopes it’s not. He knows that there’s a rational part of the couple that understands that it too sudden; but, love is love.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun frowns, “What do you mean, Hyung ?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” Jeonghan looks between the two. “You’re both twenty-four, young, and famous. A lot of things will change because of this.” He says it seriously because he knows that things </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> change, and will become overwhelming. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo shifts beside Jun. “I get where you’re coming from, but… Hyung, wouldn’t you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you love?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jeonghan is silent. Of course, he’d like to spend the rest of his life with Joshua. They weren’t married, but they’ve been together for so long at this point, they’re practically are. But… they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Jeonghan doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand</span>
  </em>
  <span> why they’re not. They’ve known each other since they were rookies in the industry and dated for almost five years. He frowns, maybe they aren’t as in love with each other as Wonwoo and Jun are. But that can’t be true, right?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he gives a sad smile, unable to mask his internal conflict. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon crosses the room and pats Wonwoo on the shoulder. “I’m glad that things worked out for you guys.” He turns to Jun. “Congratulations, Junnie.” He smiles at him and Jun throws himself in the alpha’s arms. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo knows he shouldn’t but he remembers the two dancing, closely, last night and he wants to separate them. He doesn’t like how Jihoon’s arms are wrapped tightly around </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega’s waist, especially when he is barely clothed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Soonyoung interrupts. “I think we should celebrate! Finally, Wonwoo has taken his head out of his ass and asked Junnie to marry him. Poor fellow doesn’t know what’s in store for him, but cheers!” He raises his cola in the air and they all laugh.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is it so far... I have a LOT of ideas but I need to flush them about before I continue. Thank you all for being patient &lt;3 Please let me know what you think!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This actually started as an idea in my notes at the ending of last year. It wouldn't leave my head so I just decided to continue it. Unfortunately, I don't think I will continue my other story so I'm probably going to delete it and maybe repost it at a later date if I ever finish it :((( I just really love the idea of model Jun and rich Wonwoo and angsty Jihan lol. I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think in the comments! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>